Let the Monster Rise
by Sapphireluva
Summary: Behold, take a peek of the mysteries of Graverobber's mind. What happens when you can't tell fantasy from reality? And what happens when they're one in the same? Surprise paring. Slash & Het. GraverobberXShilo-main side pairing


_**Let the Monster rise**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the ever so awesome Repo! The Genetic Opera, and am in no way making any money off of this story. The only 'profit' I am making is my own sick satisfaction of getting these "Repo!" worthy thoughts out of my head and spreading them into your minds. I doubt that is making money and if so please tell me so I can have a quick 'money' bath before handing the dough over to the hot Terrance and the other co-creator dude. :P

Notes: I'M BAAAA-AAACK! And I have gotten out of my anime writing shell! 'Course I still love anime with the blue hot intensity of a million Terrances/Graverobbers, but Repo! is just so awesome that I had to write a fic.

Rated: M

Genre: Slash-Yaoi (boyXboy), Het (boyXgirl)

Parings (or at least some of them…) : GraverobberXShilo, PaviXSome chick or guy, GraverobberXAmber, TerranceXShilo ;3

Overall Warnings: Yaoi, sex, language, pervyness, confusion, Blood, and something along the lines of Necrophilia (the Zydrate collection from the dead)

Warning: Yaoi, Sex, language, blood, Kink, based off of the movie (cus Terrance and the other dudes are too Northy to come down to the south to put on a play ¬_¬' hint hint)

* * *

_See you, _

_Breathe you,_

_I want to be you,_

_-The Veronicas_

He really didn't know how to explain it. As of lately he had been having these......strange images? He felt that was the best way to define them. He couldn't really tell you how they started or why they were happening, or even why they only seemed to be happening to just him, but what Graverobber could tell you was that they put him on edge. Heck, he would never even tell you that.

Graverobber was never afraid, simple as that. He lived for the adrenaline high he got from escaping the clutches of the stupid Genecops. It was his version of Zydrate, and hot damn, the boy was farther gone than one of those Zombies.

But anyway, back to subject at hand: those weird creepy images. They seemed to catch him at his weakest moment, and he never knew when to expect them besides that. When he thought his guard was down, he would get all conscious and the images never seemed to show, but when he would finally stop to take a breather they would pop up! It was driving him mad, slowly but surely. He could even remember the exact time when they started happening, and how not-so ironic it was when he's guard was down.

~*~

Graverobber sighed as he closed the lid and pressed the little handle down. The motion was immediately followed by the sound of the toilet flushing as he walked over to the germ covered sink to wash his hands, or at least attempt to. He soaked his hands before lathering them up with soap and cleaning them. When he was done singing the 'Happy Birthday' song four times in his head-yes he is that germ cautious, you can't blame him what with all the Z-ombies and prostitutes and all-he got several sheets of paper to dry his hands before throwing it away then looking at his self in the mirror.

He sighed and redid his hair before lightly wetting his face with the cold water, then blindly grabbing for a paper to dry it. When he looked up he jumped with an 'Ah!' and turned around. He thought he was seeing things when he saw himself in the mirror. Correction, he did see himself in the mirror but two of him. When he turned around he found that he wasn't just seeing double, he saw himself standing right there in front of him! He blinked but the smirking doppelganger was still standing right before him. He couldn't contain himself from giving the other him a quick onceover.

"Damn, I'm hot." He said out loud without realizing it.

"Thanks, you're not half bad yourself handsome." The doppelganger replied with a wink.

Graverobber jumped back but his body hit the sink. The doppelganger, let's call him DG from now own to save some time, smirked and advanced until both of their bodies were pressed against one another. Graverobber froze in shock and confusion. What on earth was going on?! Had he taken a hit of Z or hit his head on a rock or something?! DG seemed to have heard his thoughts before his smirk grew wider and he leaned in closer to Graverobber.

"No, you're perfectly sane. Well, as sane as a grave robbing drug dealer can be." He breathed into Graverobbers ear, and shivers were sent down his spine.

Before he could speak he was lifted off the ground and onto the sink. His hands gripped both edges to steady himself and the back of his neck and head softly landed against the mirror. DG licked his lips while his hands tried to undue Graverobber's, GR for now, belt. Finally GR seemed to have found his voice and spoke.

"Who the fuck are you, man?!"

"That's a dumb question. I'm you of course."

Graverobber looked stupefied and would've stopped DG's hands if his own weren't so occupied in keeping him steady on the sink. His breath hitched a bit when he felt a hand brush against his groin. He could NOT be getting turned on because of a guy! Sure Graverobber was good-looking but he wasn't _that_ much of a narcissist! He looked down the work being done to discard his pants and gasped when he felt a hand on his ass that lifted him off the sink for a split second. He saw his pants being pulled down to his knees and the thankfully the hand had left to rejoin its partner in crim.

"Hey! Fuck off man! I'm no fag!" He said not really sure he was liking the direction this whole situation was going in. The other Graverobber just smirked up at him with that identical smirk but made no attempt to stop. Air hit GR's sensitive organ as it was pulled out of the opening in his boxers and they both gasped slightly. Graverobber closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and cursed at that damn smirk he saw but threw his head back when he felt his length engulfed into a hot and mosit cavern. DG took him all in, licking every crevice. He moved his head back and forth making Graverobber moan. He sucked and licked Graverobbers's tip swirling his tongue around the bulging dick. GR moaned loudly and grabbed DG's hair, pushing himself farther in causing DG to let out the most pleasured moan GR had ever heard. He hummed and sent vibrations around the length and they both moaned as they came simultaneously. The Doppelganger pulled off with a 'pop' and licked his lips, smirking as he looked up at the panting Graverobber.

`*`

He opened his eyes and looked around the bathroom. It was still the same disgusting bathroom as before. He found himself breathing heavily and put a hand on the sink to steady himself. He pulled his hand away when he felt the raggedness of a small spot where his hand had been. When he looked at it he saw that it was cracked and a bit was slightly chipped. He immediately remembered the…activity before. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked down and was shocked. His pants were up but opened, and his limp cock was presented. He subconsciously licked his lips and grimaced at the salty and bitter taste he found upon his lips and tongue. What had happened hadn't been a dream, but a reality? He calmed himself down before he gathered himself together, getting ready to back out to work.

With his hand on the knob he remembered the words his doppelganger had spoken.

"_I'll be seeing you around, Terrance."_

* * *

The doppelganger part was inspired by a story I read somewhere, and I found it hot. And also on DA a comic by that had Dezzi picturing him making out with himself and he said it would be hot, and I totally agree! Special thanks to my friend Roxx for helping me write this! Like, Thanks!


End file.
